Fade to Black
by breaktherules
Summary: Kira's utopia has come to fruition. A stange amnesiac man that resembles the world's once greatest detective turns up mysteriously one day. This causes Kira to find out if this is L or someone else. He will use any method he can to find the answers. Yaoi


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Fade to Black**

The winds were fierce as they blew snow across the stone structure of the highway over-pass. A dark headed man whose skin was as paler than the snow ran underneath the structure. The man found the best place where he could not be seen and laid down on the snow-covered and freezing ground.

He was tired of his life ….he had nothing. He did not know anything about himself and did not remember family or friends. He was poor and living on the streets. Now was the time to end it because he could take no more of this hell on earth.

The man closed his large dark eyes and said a final prayer. He was not religious but he figured that it was better to pay his respects just in case. He opened his eyes, pulled out a silver handgun, and placed it under his chin. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

The sound reverberated all around him and blackness claimed him.

Xxx

His first hint that something miraculous had happened was when he felt his heart racing and smelt the smell of gunpowder. He opened his eyes, flicking them to the side where his gun lay obviously damaged and no longer in his hands which were bruised, but that was the worst injury he had.

He was not dead! But who would have interfered, who would have known or cared? He sat up and rubbed his head, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

He looked up to see two well-dressed men standing over him. The one that caught his eye first was a young man with a handsome face with light brown hair that shone red in the sun. In his hands, he held a very professional gun. So he had been the one to shoot his gun away from him…..it took unbelievable skill to do that and the man had been lucky that he had not been killed or hurt.

The other man had dark hair like him, and wore glasses and looked unhappy that the other man had intervened in his failed attempt to kill himself.

The auburn haired man walked over to him and bent down. He stared at the dark haired man so intensely that it made him uneasy. It was almost as if he thought he was some long-lost friend or something. However, the young man's eyes were cold and narrowed as he continued to stare at him.

"So you were going to stain this beautiful snow with your messy blood? I'm sorry but I couldn't let you do that." he said as an explain ion, as he suddenly reached out and gripped the man he had saved by the chin, but the man quickly jerked his head away. "You are under arrest for unlawful carrying of a handgun and for trying to kill yourself. Those are my laws as I run Japan as well as the rest of the free world," the auburn haired man bragged.

"If you would have let me do what I intended then I wouldn't have to listen to your lecture or your ego." the man said glaring at him with his dark eyes.

"Don't you know who I am?" the auburn-headed man asked harshly.

The man stared at him and he did seem familiar but then again he had lost his memory years ago. He was not sure who this man was but knew he was once important to him."

"You are…the ruler of Japan and the free world." the man answered flatly. He had surprised himself by answering this man's questions... He could not remember anything about the man except he once played an important part in his life.

"Yes, I am Kira. How do you like this wonderful world I created?" the handsome man asked kneeling in the snow.

"I am Nobody. I have no life….that's why I wanted to end my boring existence," the dark-headed man said. He wished that this man called Kira had not interfered; it was not his place to choose if he lived or died.

"Kami-sama, you are going to be late for your meeting." the other man with dark hair said. He seemed very nervous and ill at ease, as if he wished he were somewhere else.

"Don't worry about the meeting Mikami. Besides I think nobody needs a place to stay," Kira said, as he held out a hand to the dark-headed man.

"Come with us, Nobody. I'm not going to leave you alone so you can try to kill yourself again." he said, as the dark-headed man placed his hand into the so-called "God" and stood up.

"Mikami, open the back door so our guest can get into a warm car." Kira called out to the nervous man.

"As you wish, Kami-sama." he replied.

Nobody did not want to go with them. "I am refusing your offer God Kira... I do not want to go to jail and I am tired of not remembering my life. So if I run from you, you can shoot me and fulfill my destiny," he said glaring at Kira with steely eyes.

Kira knew this man had to be L or his double. He had to figure out why he did not die of a heart attack when he had written his name down in the Death Note.

"Oh, so is this a showdown between us? There are a lot of unpleasant things that could happen if you disobey me." Kira said with mirth in his tone, but one look at those cold brown eyes made Nobody to believe this young man was capable of hideous things.

Nobody felt an old feeling of cold fear and made a run for it. He had to get away from these two strange men.

Kira coolly pulled out a tazer from the limo and directed it on the running man. The man tripped over his loose shoelaces, fell down, as 'GOD' aimed at him, and pulled the trigger. Nobody fell to the ground in spasms.

"Please pick him up and put him the back, Mikami" Kira said as his faithful servant did just that and both men got in the car.

"Why are you bringing him to our utopia?" the dark-haired man asked sounding a bit jealous.

"I must find out if this is an old foe and why he didn't die as planned. Please do not ask me anymore questions, Mikami." Kira answered sternly.

XX

Kira opened a door to a giant bedroom and ushered Nobody inside. "This is our room. Do you like it?" he asked knowing he would get a rise out of the man.

The room was a dark blue with an enormous bed covered by silk sheets, an opulent brocade bedspread, and around seven blue velvet throw pillows. The rest of the room had antique and cherry wood furniture. Famous works of art hung on the walls.

"I suppose this will do as long as I don't have to sleep with you," the man answered flatly.

"I told you that this was our room because I'm not letting you out of my sight," Kira said, as he grabbed the man by the chin. "You are going to experience my utopia so your life will not be boring."

The nameless man looked at Kira's face. The auburn hair, handsome facial features, and steely brown eyes stirred up feelings in him to his surprise.

"_Why? Why are you doing this to me?" _Nobody asked in a harsh whisper. What was this so-called Godplanning on doing to him?

"You really don't know who you_ are, _do you? I am going to help youfind out. Don't you want that?" Kira asked, his eyes softening as the man's dark eyes searched his.

"I have to process all that has happened today. Please my I lie down on this sofa?" Nobody asked, looking very tired and pale.

"Of course you can. I'll be back later for bed, Ryuzaki." Kira said without knowing he said that name.

"What did you just call me?"

Chapter 2-

A/N- just a word about me calling the man with amnesia "Nobody." Kira began calling him it and it is easier than saying 'the man with the dark eyes, black hair, ect.

I hope you will stick around for next chapter!

I 3 feedback!


End file.
